


Consumption

by ornategrip



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has trained Will very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> Old kink meme fill for [this](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=2399#cmt2399) prompt.

Will is beautiful like this.

Although, to be fair, Hannibal thinks Will is always beautiful.

Especially beautiful, he amends to himself, hips working a steady, brutal rhythm and watching his cock disappear into Will’s wide-stretched mouth. His lovely blue eyes are wide and beseeching, staring up at Hannibal even as the tears well up and slip down his cheeks.

A normal physical reaction, when one is gagged or choking. Hannibal should know; he’s seen many a person in the throes of one thing or another and wet eyes are nearly a constant. Tears are triggered by so many things, physical or emotional, and Hannibal is a meticulous student of human reactions in all their glory. Will cries now simply because Hannibal’s cock chokes off his air and makes his throat convulse, tears beading on his eyelashes before another thrust rocks them loose to slide down his flushed cheeks. Wet eyes, wet cheeks.

Wet mouth too, he muses, shoving his cock in deep then stilling so he can feel Will’s throat contracting around him. Will couldn’t do this, not at first, but Will is a fast learner when it comes to the things that Hannibal is willing to teach him.

Hannibal did not have to teach Will brutality. Will knew that all on his own but Hannibal likes to think he has at least taught Will how to _take_ that brutality, find pleasure in it. Will certainly likes it when Hannibal fucks him ruthlessly.

He pulls back so Will can breathe, perfectly timed of course. Will’s nostrils flare as he gasps for air, lips fluttering against the head of Hannibal’s cock, saliva dribbling. Hannibal strokes one proprietary hand through Will’s curls, limp with sweat as they are. The same sweat that dampens his hair makes the rest of him glow and Hannibal can see all of him because Will kneels completely naked before him.

Lovely skin, so soft and smooth. Hannibal wouldn’t say that Will’s skin is his favorite part of him simply because _all_ of Will is his favorite but still. He greatly desires Will to be naked as much as possible so he can enjoy that lovely skin and whatever Hannibal desires he makes a point to get.

Will is still heaving for air but Hannibal has given him more than enough time. He shoves his cock back in and lets Will choke on it just to watch his eyes squeeze shut as he struggles. He gives him no time to adjust, simply picks up his brutal pace from before, his fingers still in Will’s hair. The noises are sweet to his ears, the slick, wet, _obscene_ physical noises and the grunts and gagging that Will is helpless to stop.

Will makes to pull back and Hannibal allows him, lets his hand to fall from Will’s hair. Will stares up at him, makes no attempt to wipe the tears from his face or the drool from his chin. He is a mess but he is Hannibal’s mess.

“Please.” Will says, his voice hoarse and his face is already flushed but Hannibal imagines an even deeper blush blooming underneath his skin. He smiles down at him.

“You only had to ask.” he says lightly and feeds his cock back into that waiting mouth. His control, always iron, always present, loosens and he allows the orgasm that had been building free reign. If the rhythm had been brutal before now it is merciless, his hips like a piston, barely giving Will time to breathe. Will is gagging more, drooling more but Hannibal does not stop or slow down. Will has asked for this after all and Hannibal will give him what he wants and what he wants is not gentleness.

He keeps his eyes open because he is that kind of man but admires the way Will closes his eyes, the way his features go slack as Hannibal uses him for both their pleasure. He tangles both his hands in Will’s hair so his instinctive attempts to pull away from the thing gagging him can go nowhere. Curbing the body’s inherent desire to stay alive simply with an implacable hand. He keeps Will in place easily, his hands cradling Will’s fragile skull as he fucks into his mouth.

His thrusts become shorter, more like jabs than strokes and he shoves in deep one last time as Will chokes, exerting pressure on Will’s head to keep him in place even as he struggles. He comes down Will’s throat with a sigh, pulling out near the end so he can see his semen dribble off of Will’s tongue.

Will opens his eyes, looking dazed and satisfied, little pink tongue darting out to lick up what didn’t end up in his mouth. Between his legs, his cock hangs hard and red and Hannibal steps back to admire the view. He takes out a handkerchief, cleans up his softened cock of Will’s spit and his own release. He feels the discomfort of handling his sensitive cock only vaguely; it isn’t important so he pays it no mind.

He tucks himself back into his bespoke trousers, folds his handkerchief and puts it away to be cleaned later. Will still stares up at him, waiting patiently and Hannibal reaches out to wipe at a spot of semen still gleaming on his upper lip. He smears it with his thumb and when he presses the digit to Will’s lips, Will opens up easily.

Hannibal smiles again.

There are different ways to consume a person after all and Hannibal will teach them all to Will, one way or another.


End file.
